Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of wireless communications, and in particular, to a system that validates a transaction with user voice authentication using wireless communications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Enterprise communication systems are prevalent in most parts of the world. An enterprise communication system provides voice and data transfer within the enterprise and typically includes an intranet that allows for web-like interaction among enterprise personnel. The enterprise communication system also provides public telephone, Internet, and private data connectivity to the enterprise.
Wireless communications between wireless phones and wireless communication systems is also prevalent in most parts of the world. The wireless communications include voice conversations, e-mail, and web sessions. Some wireless communication systems use push technology to select and provide information to the wireless phones.
Wireless transceivers that interface with wireless phones and with public wireless base stations are being developed for private use. Unfortunately, these wireless transceivers have not been effectively used to provide an interface between wireless phones and enterprise communication systems. Systems are needed that allow wireless phones to more effectively inter-operate with enterprise communication systems. This inadequate interface between wireless phones and enterprise communication systems becomes an acute problem when the wireless phone is used by a visitor to the enterprise who may need more or different information than enterprise personnel.
These wireless transceivers face additional problems. Manual engineering is required to initially configure the transceivers to use the appropriate frequencies and signal strengths. Signal strength is especially critical with dense concentrations of spread spectrum systems because the signal represents noise to neighboring transceivers. Many enterprises or residence do not have the available engineering prowess to properly configure their transceivers.
Technology has been developed to configure a computer for external communications when it is booted. The computer""s CPU scans a range of memory addresses that are assigned to peripheral device interfaces. The CPU then installs the appropriate drivers for each interface that was detected to configure the computer for external communications. Such technology has not been applied effectively to wireless transceiver configuration.
Since, many residences or enterprises cannot properly configure their transceivers, it is likely that the unauthorized use of frequencies and signal strengths will be a problem. Untrained users are likely to adjust or move their transceiver without regard to neighboring systems. Systems are needed to counter this problem.
Transactions, such as purchases, are the key activity in many enterprises. Two important aspects of a transaction are user authentication and account code validation. Typically, user authentication is handled by a credit card with a user name and a transaction receipt with a user signature. Photographic identification, personal identification numbers, and voice recognition systems are also used to authenticate users. Account code validation is typically handled by point-of-sale terminals that request account code validation from a bank network. Unfortunately, credit cards are stolen and signatures are forged to defeat user authentication. Systems are needed that integrate effective user authentication into the enterprise systems described above.
The invention solves the above problems with a system that validates a transaction with user voice authentication using wireless communications. Advantageously, wireless phone users are able to authenticate themselves and their account numbers in a secure manner to facilitate a transaction. Credit cards that can be stolen are not needed. Since authentication is by user voice, theft of the phone does not compromise account security.
The system comprises a wireless interface coupled to a transaction manager. The wireless interface receives user information, including a user speech sample and a user account code, from a wireless communication device over a wireless communication link. In some examples of the invention, the wireless communication device is a wireless telephone that stores the account code and provides user prompts to facilitate the transaction. The transaction manager transfers the user speech sample and the user account code to a validation system.
In response to the user speech sample and the user account code, the validation system generates validation information that indicates if the user is authentic and if the account code is valid. In some examples of the invention, the validation information includes a picture of the user. The validation system transfers the validation information to the transaction system. The transaction manager receives and displays validation information.